Vacations are for Resting
by Asuka-dono
Summary: Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, Reborn and a guy who likes to bite people go on a vacation. Drama unfolds between Yamamoto and Gokudera. Hibari has stolen Tsuna and has yet to return him. ONESHOT - YamaGoku OC VS Goku then Yamamoto.


**Asuka-dono: **Please stop asking.

**Evil Cousin Trax: **I DEMAND you write this story with me and include your main character, Kazuko.

**Asuka-dono: **I don't want tooo. Kazuko is so mean sometimes.

**Kazuko: **Isn't that why you like me?

**Asuka-dono: **-sighs- Fine, but he's not going to be a main character to the story...

**Evil Cousin Trax: **-evil laugh- Finally, I win.

**Asuka-dono: **So what does it have to be about?

**Evil Cousin Trax: **We have to make it a one shot.. over 1500 words... yaoi... mmmhmm..

**Asuka-dono:** Aw man... I regret asking oto-san to let you come over today.

**Kazuko:** I'm straight... -glares at cousin trax-

**Evil Cousin Trax: **Shut it, you already lost. I want it to be about Yamamoto and Gokudera ... -rambles on while Asuka-dono is staring off into space-

**Kazuko: **frick. I'm probably going to smoke in this story. Asuka-dono nor Cousin Trax own Katekyo Htiman Reborn!.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Yamamoto shifted in his seat and leaned over the one beside him to look out the window. The scenery rolled by so fast it was making him dizzy. He ignored the angry glare of his partner, even though he knew the teenager was trying to kill him. He smiled lightly noting the red color that spread from his across Gokudera 's cheeks.

"What the hell are you doing baseball freak!?" Gokudera yelled angrily, he pushed Yamamoto off, consequently pushing the boy off his seat. The taller boy fell to the train cart floor with a thump and laughed.

"I was only looking out the window." Yamamoto said when he stopped laughing, a smile plastered on his face that made Gokudera want to kick him down again. But Gokudera decided to be the mature one so he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. He closed his eye's before he jumped to his feet and dug into his pants for a pack of cigarettes.

"Why so serious Gokudera, we're on vacation!" He watched Yamamoto sit back down and stretch, still smiling. Gokudera humphed triumphantly when he found his pack and produced one nicotine stick. Stealing a glance sideways to watch Yamamoto's smile turn into a frown, then do a reverse.

"This is a non-smoking cart Gokudera !" Gokudera grip tightened on his pack and chewed at the end of the cigarette in his mouth, contemplating whether or not to light it.

"I don't #!! care!" Gokudera pulled out a lighter and prepared to light the rolled paper. Before her could do so much as bring it to the edge of his cigarette Yamamoto grabbed his hand, his expression was so serious Gokudera jaw dropped but the shorter teen easily caught himself and closed it.

"There are babies and young children here. I know you don't care about your on health, but keep them from getting cancer." Gokudera could have squeaked, Yamamoto's grip on his hand was gentle, as if he wasn't stopping him. He didn't understand the baseball freak's reasoning, why did it matter, its like these kids would be breathing a lot in.

"We're in an enclosed space, and judging by how many cigarettes are sticking out of that pack your not going to be done anytime soon. This cart is probably going to be filled with smoke no matter how fast the air conditioners run." Yamamoto frowned again, he released his hold on Gokudera wrist.

"Fine, I'll go in another damned cart!" Gokudera pushed Yamamoto away, angry like hell, shoving two more cigarettes into his mouth before exiting the cart and lighting them. For some reason Gokudera wished Yamamoto was actually worrying about his health and not the health of those... people in the cart. He pulled the lighter up and lit all three cigarettes at once then cursed before making his way to the dining cart. Was he always this selfish?

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Gokudera stared angrily at the train station in front of them. He pulled his suit case in one hand and bag back slung over his shoulder before her realized 6 large bags Reborn had brought for them to carry. Mainly Tsuna... most likely only Tsuna

"The bags are filled 10 ton weights. Bring them all to the top of the mountain in 10 seconds." Reborn pointed his pistol at Tsuna who had no time to react to the Hitman shooting him with the dying bullet.

"CARRY ALL THE 10 TON BAGS TO THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN IN 10 SECONDS AS IF I WERE ABOUT TO DIE!" Tsuna flashed away, piling all the six bags up and running up the mountain with such speed. Yamamoto laughed at Tsuna running in trousers.

"He's going to catch a cold." Both right hand man and swordsman made to follow Tsuna but Reborn stopped them.

"Do you want to ride on my shoulder?" Yamamoto asked with a smile. Gokudera rolled his eye's, how dense could this guy be? Reborn shook his head and pulled down his top hat.

"I want both of you to go into the forest and find me a bear for Tsuna to fight." Yamamoto laughed and Gokudera gapped.

"Leave your stuff here, I'll make Tsuna bring it up." Yamamoto slung his baseball bat over his shoulder with a smile.

"See you later little guy." Gokudera hn'ed, there had to be more of a reason for Reborn to do this to them. Or maybe he was just thinking to much. He took a long drag from his 14th cigarette before following Yamamoto off the path and into the pine forrest.

"I wonder where we're going to find a bear?" Yamamoto said with a grin. Gokudera tried to ignore him, lighting another cigarette and puffing white smoke. To his surprise the taller boy in front of him shut up and kept walking forward. Leaves and twigs crunching under they're feet until Gokudera more the less decided they were lost.

"UGH! You stupid baseball freak! Now where the fuck are we?" Yamamoto didn't turn around as they walked forward. Angry, Gokudera stopped and crossed his arms over his chest.

"WE'RE LOST!" Yamamoto laughed and turned around with a smile. Gokudera felt his blood rushing, why the hell was he laughing?

"But, we found the bear." Yamamoto motioned to the clearing just in front of him. A small cub stared at them curiously. Gokudera gapped, how did he do that? He couldn't have possibly know where the bear was all this time.

"Haha, you were so busy moping you didn't notice we've been following its tracks for the past 5 minutes." Yamamoto grinned. Gokudera shut his mouth for the second time today. Since when did Yamamoto know how to track animals? He walked past him and into the clearing.

"Fuck, lets just get this thing to Reborn." Gokudera approached the bear, he stared at it angrily and it cowered. He bent down to pick it up.

"Uh... Goku!" Yamamoto ran forward and pulled Gokudera back forcefully.

"Are you crazy! The mom or dad will come to get it and yo--" A sweat drop ran down both Gokudera's and Yamamoto's foreheads. The giant grizzly over shadowed them, it roared. Yamamoto force on the spot staring at the bear before laughing.

"Those are some good robotics! I swear, it looks so real!" Now the giant grizzly and Gokudera had sweat drops falling from the back of they're heads. Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto's arm.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY! THATS REAL!" Gokudera yelled and stepped back as another bear joined the first.

"FUCK!" Gokudera let go of Yamamoto's shoulder, frozen to his spot. Before the teenager beside him grabbed his wrist and ran back into the thicket of trees. Instantly the two bears followed them. Yamamoto was laughing hard.

"haha, Hibari would bite these guys!" Gokudera pulled his hand away and ran neck to neck with Yamamoto.

"Why the FUCK are you LAUGHING and thinking about HIBARI!? Are you INSANE!" Gokudera willed for his legs to move faster, but the taller teen beat him because of his own lengthy legs.

"Jealous?" Yamamoto asked and haha'ed. Gokudera said some more colorful words under his breath. As they ran, a small body ran at them from the distance, getting closer and closer until it finally blasted past them screaming.

"SAVE GOKUDERA AND YAMAMOTO FROM THE BEARS AS IF I WERE ABOUT TO DIE!!" Yamamoto laughed even harder and halted to a stop as he watched the boy in trousers tackle on bear, then swing it at the other.

"These are some really good effects!" Yamamoto grinned, breathing heavily. Turning to Gokudera who pulled out a cigarette and shaking, he put it to his lips, breathing even harder than his companion. A worried expression ran across his face, Gokudera could burn down the forest!

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Tsuna groaned, rolled over and groaned again.

"What happened?"

Gokudera sat up instantly and scooted away from the base ball freak to be beside the tenth.

"10th! Are you alright?!" Gokudera patted his pokes for his cigarettes. He froze, where was his pack?

"I feel like I got run over by a train!" Tsuna shouted, he winced at the pain all over his body.

"Thats funny, because you just got beat up by two electronic bears." Yamamoto said with a smile. Tsuna knew, because Yamamoto said electronic, Reborn shot him and made him fight two grown bears before they hurt someone else.

"Why am I still alive?"

"Hibari came and bit them to death."

"He killed them!" Tsuna gapped as the rice door to the room opened and a angry looking teen walked in.

"H-hibari-san!" Tsuna squeaked.

"Shut up, Herbivore." He grabbed Tsuna by the collar of his shirt and dragged the paling and aching boy out of the room. Yamamoto grinned.

"I wonder where he's taking him." He turned around to a fuming Gokudera.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY CIGARETTES!" He fumed around the room.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY PACK!"

Yamamoto sighed, frowned, stood up and walked over to Gokudera.

"I can think of something more addictive." Gokudera wasn't quick enough to react to the taller boy as he pinned him against the wall.

"What the fuck Baseball freak!" Gokudera sneered, he squirmed best he could. But another body heat easily touched him and made him shiver.

Then, something soft touched his lips. Gokudera's eye's widen as he stared into Yamamoto's. Kissed him... he's kissing him! Gokudera tried to push him away once, but gave up easily until Yamamoto pulled back. He opened his mouth to utter a slur of curses before a dry white candy was place into it.

"Gum!" Yamamoto released him and grinned triumphantly. Gokudera found himself chewing viciously.

"I'm going to **kill** you!" He roared, walking up to the taller boy with six dynamite sticks.

"But your enjoy it, and your enjoying the gum now!" Yamamoto said, backing away laughing.

"Don't put words in my mouth you sick bastard!" Gokudera roared furious Yamamoto was laughing at him.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" He growled, finding he pushed the boy against the closed rich door which Hibari had the courtesy to close.

"You look really cute when you pissed." Yamamoto laughed when Gokudera gapped at him.

"c-c-c-cute..." Gokudera turned a deeper shade of pink and backed away. Stunned giving Yamamoto the opportunity to open the rice door and run away.

"g-...GET BACK HERE!" Gokudera stomped down on the gum in his mouth, truly unsure if he did or did not want to chase the boy with explosives. He did it anyway.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

THUD!

"Watch were your going kid." A dark voice sneered at Yamamoto. Crimson eye's looked him over and he brushed himself off.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Yamamoto smiled and bowed before running down the hallway and making a left as a pissed looking kid with dynamite stormed past, passing the older teen and stopping at the left and right intersection.

"WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO!" Gokudera swirved around to glare at the crimson eye'd teen a few feet away.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Gokudera roared, gripping the burning dynamite sticks tighter. The guy had bright silver hair, crimson eye's, extremely pale skin, he had to be 4 feet taller than him. Sharp features, thin...

"Why the fuck do you care? If your chasing that stupid smiling teenager should you be thinking of which direction to go?" The guy pointed out blankly, staring blankly at the Gokudera.

Gokudera was so pissed he chucked his dynamite sticks at the guy. BANG BANG BANG! The guy pointed a smoking black luger at the Gokudera as his dynamite sticks fell to the floor split in half.

"You must be that Gokudera kid who lost to the skinny whimp called the 10th." The guy growled. He lowered his arm and raised a brow and before Gokudera could start cursing he spoke.

"My name is Kazuko. I was trained by Reborn." He grinned, "It seems he's not getting anywhere with you children." Gokudera pulled out more dynamite, forgetting his anger that was utterly and completely directed towards Yamamoto.

"You think your so good? I'll take you on you albino freak." (( **Asuka-dono:** Freak should be added as a suffix in all dictionaries xD! ))

ooOOooOOooOOoo

BANG BANG BANG! Gokudera was running now. After 3 seconds of thinking he had the upper hand the tables turned on him so quick he was barely able to stay on his feet. This guy was worse than Hibari, not only was he fast but he was also so stoic.

"FUCK!" Gokudera shouted as the dynamite sticks he threw landed uselessly on the floor. He wasn't used to having to light them. He needed a cigarette.

"This is pathetic." Kazuko growled, "maybe you like close contact better." Gokudera's eye's widen as he watched the guy attach a chain to rings at the back of both luggers then pull out two daggers and attach those to the bottom of the gun's handles.

"Come on kitten." Kazuko grinned as Gokudera sneered and threw a dozen dynamite sticks at him. He stared in awe as they were all cut, with every load of sticks thrown, the Albino freak only got closet until. Metal met wood. Wait... Gokudera didn't own anything made of wood he could use as a weapon.

"Y-yamamoto!" Gokudera stepped back and watched the smiling teen push Kazuko away.

"He's mine." Yamamoto said, which threw both Gokudera and Kazuko off. Mine as in, kazuko is his to fight. OR Mine as in they're queer? Kazuko laughed.

"This is pathetic, both of you need practice and--"

"KAZUKO-CHAN!!" A purple haired girl ran into the mens hot spring where all the battling had just taken place. She threw herself at him despite they albino pointing his luger at her chest.

"fuck." Kazuko cursed.

"GUESS WHAT! I FOUND REBORN!" She smiled and ran around.

"You guys must be Gokudera and Yamamoto..." The girl walked up to Yamamoto and pecked him on the cheek.

"I like you better though." Yamamoto turn red.

"Miyuki, I was about to kill the two of them. Why the HELL are you here?" Kazuko growled. Stepping back and sheltering both guns.

"Stopping you from killing them, of course!" She smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"I was saying hi to the tenth, who looks dead... when this guy said he was going to bite me because I'm a herbavore. So I told him, I'll bite back... Then he pulled out his weapons and I pulled out my iron knuckles and almost got killed before Reborn stopped him from--"

As the girl rambled on all the teenagers stared at her blankly.

"Does she always talk this much?" Yamamoto asked with a smirk, Kazuko nodded dumbly.

"Sometimes you just space out when she fucking gives you her life story." Gokudera pocketed his hands and sighed before realizing how close he was to Yamamoto. He turned to face him slowly, anger already peaking.

"I'm going to FUCKING KILL YOU!" Gokudera yelled and began to chase the laughing teen again. Kazuko watched them run away.

"I guess we should leave now, since the plot and spotlight will follow them." Miyuki said, Kazuko nodded and they vanished. (( OO! ))

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Gokudera found himself in another horrible situation. He glared at the baseball freak and got a full head on brown eye'd stare from him in return.

"Whats wrong?" Yamamoto asked, wrinkling his nose at the smell of nicotine in the air.

"Nothing." Gokudera almost yelled, pocketing his hands and chewing at the end of his burning cigarette. He looked at the floor.

"I thought I gave you gum." Gokudera blushed heavily.

"Do you want more?" Yamamoto asked innocently, Gokudera hn'ed and shook his head pushing off the wall and taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Are you sure?" Yamamoto persisted, standing up and pushing Gokudera against the wall.

"I nodded my fucking head, are you blind?" Gokudera yelled and squeezed his eye's shut before opening them a second later to view Yamamoto's amused expression.

"You look like your going to cry." Yamamoto said, chewing thoughfully on his gum. Pausing, then blowing a bubble. Was he aware of the personal space violation? Gokudera growled and spit out his burning cigarette.

"Fuck you." He grabbed Yamamoto's collar and pulled him down to his level, locking his lips onto his and closing his eye's after he saw Yamamoto's surprised expression turn into an amused one. Gokudera forced himself into his violent kiss. Before Yamamoto took the wheel and pushed him down, opening his mouth and invading it with his tongue._ 'Oh crap.' _Was all Gokudera could think, it felt good, full of passion. But he wanted to be in control.

He pushed Yamamoto back, he chewed angrily on the gum that had been placed in his mouth.

"I'm going to kill you." He growled angrily and Yamamoto laughed before he was forced to the floor.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

**Asuka-dono:** Yaya! There was a fighting scene!! :3

**Kazuko: **I thought you would have made me the pathetic one. In reality, Gokudera should have been able to beat me.

**Asuka-dono:** I know, but I wanted Yamamoto to come in and saff him xD!

**Kazuko: **Where did Trax go?

**Asuka-dono: **I dunno... I just got so into the story I forgot about her. Hehe. -searches for evil cousin-

**Kazuko: **Don't tell me Miyuki is now going to be apart of your main characters...

**Asuka-dono: **-shakes head- I just needed a womans charm hehe. Anyway, Thank you for reading. Believe it or not this is my first actual yaoi fanfiction that is above 500 words and contains luff.

**Kazuko: **Read and review!


End file.
